


Given to the Wild

by rubeinlove



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeinlove/pseuds/rubeinlove
Summary: 電影本身就好浪漫，我只是錦上添花。/PWP文/
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy
Kudos: 2





	Given to the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自The Maccabees，僅借用歌名。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s85-7a8EW-c

他們亡命天涯已經太久，久到不確定現今是何年何月了。山洞幫或是奔馳在荒漠間的快車都已遠去，只有錢和夥伴是身邊僅存的穩定物事。Butch在營帳外生起火來，他有時候會想著要對Sundance的不管事抱怨，但總愛講個不停的他最後總是沒說出口，反而不著邊際的跟他談一些玻利維亞、小鎮的白癡警長、或是酒吧裡女人的溫言軟語之類。

Sundance走到他身邊坐下，脫掉手套烤火，手肘挨著他的。然後他轉過頭來對著Butch就是一句「能不能去洗個澡？」Butch還來不及回話就又被堵了一句「閉嘴。」

他身上的確是難聞－－但他不知道這會對Sundance造成影響。他們兩人都睡在一起那麼多個晚上了，這可不只是字面上的意思而已。 _還不是因為這趟路半個女人也沒_ ，汪洋大盜什麼不會最擅長替自己找藉口，事到如今他仍不想承認自己就是被Sundance Kid漂亮的臉迷得要死。

Butch隨便替自己抹了點水順了順頭髮就想交差，Sundance皺起眉頭，倒是什麼也沒說。今夜其實沒那麼冷，他邊想邊注意到Sundance開始解自己的襯衫釦子。「嘿！」Butch大叫，「Kid！你好歹也進帳篷吧。」

Sundance把Butch壓在地上，膝蓋撞進他雙腿間把他分開，「你太臭了。」彷彿要實證這句指控，他的臉和嘴唇離他遠遠的，卻也絲毫不浪費時間的褪下他的長褲，粗魯又蠻橫。Butch永遠不會承認他喜歡這個，但他迅速充血變硬的性器也差不多表示了心意。Sundance一隻手扶著他的腰，另一隻覆上他的硬挺，槍繭來回磨過敏感的頂端，絕對飽含惡意。Butch喘了一聲，他看不見但感覺到自己逐漸濡濕。

粗糙的手指讓觸感放大數倍，Butch還沒有回神過來，Sundance的觸碰就又移動，手揉囊袋用指尖刮過上頭的紋路，幾乎可說是細心的撫弄每一寸皺褶。這種搔不到癢處的挑逗感要把Butch逼瘋，偏偏他的姿勢除了伸手打人之外很難做出什麼抗議，最後就變成他扭動腰臀試圖閃躲Sundance的手，反而讓他看起來像個欲求不滿的婊子。

Sundance果然蓄意的會錯意，他笑了出來，啞聲啞氣的說：「急什麼，我會好好上你。」Butch想回罵，但他「該死的」都還來不及說完，Sundance沾著油膏的手指就已經壓進他的後穴，整句髒話尾音陡然收成嘶的氣音。

他們的確不是第一次在無人的野外做起來，但Butch的身體仍未習慣被侵入，從入口處襲來的刺痛讓他滿頭大汗。他盯著Sundance被情慾沾染上水色的藍眼睛。當男人塞入第二指時，Butch的陰莖已經因疼痛而半軟，但他們從不暫停動作，一切都是硬碰硬。

Sundance判定他的擴張大業已經完成，把槍套解下來放到一邊－－當然不會丟遠，Sundance Kid就算在做愛也能瞬間槍殺才準備要開火的任何人－－手撐住Butch的大腿根部，粗暴的進入他。Butch低喊了一聲，腸道依然緊咬著男人粗長的性器，在對方猛力的開拓之下逐漸舒展開來。

Butch被折騰過了這一陣，上衣已經變得亂七八糟，他猜想可能背後都被磨破了。這下可好－－他的分神立刻被注意到，Sundance不滿的往他深處頂弄，逼出他的呻吟，再讓他聽見自己衝出口的聲音被搖晃的支離破碎。

「看著我。」Sundance命令。他操幹的動作非但沒有緩下來還越來越深入，每一下都凶狠輾過他已經濕潤的甬道。他壓低身子，氣息全打在Butch臉上。Butch終於再沒忍住，手箝住Sundance的後頸把他拽向自己，狠狠咬上他的嘴唇。血絲和鐵鏽味在他們的口腔中逸散開來，Sundance放棄堅持回吻他，吸住他的舌頭拉扯著，兩人在唾沫的交換之間共享情慾，呼吸不到空氣也沒關係。疼痛和快感幾乎是同一件事情。

然後Sundance擦過了他體內的敏感點，讓他一陣顫慄。Butch的性器在兩人腰腹之間搖晃，尋求著關愛，他握住自己開始套弄，多重感官刺激讓他感覺已接近臨界點。Sundance咬住下唇，又用力的抽插起來，手指緊掐Butch大腿，囊袋打在他臀瓣上啪啪作響。

Butch率先釋放出來，白濁液體濺的到處都是，把兩人的襯衫都弄髒了。伴隨著高潮的是腸道強烈收縮，Sundance低吼一聲後射了，他們下半身貼在一起的部分因劇烈顫抖而碰撞，喘息也互相纏繞，似乎是這曠野裡最大的聲響。

Sundance穿好衣服的速度之快讓這場性事彷彿沒發生過。他緊握手槍，警覺的目光掃過四周，謹慎地確認自己和夥伴的安全，然後才回到Butch身邊躺下。

「你信神嗎？」Butch的手懶洋洋掃過Sundance的金髮，然後輕吻他的嘴角。好像有點太溫柔了，他想，這不適合我們。

Sundance瞟了他一眼，問：「有什麼差別嗎？」沒有停下清理手槍的動作。Butch聳聳肩，「我們這樣，上帝之火，那類的。反正我也能在地獄射倒好幾個魔鬼，你就好好看著吧。」

兩人一起笑了出來。他們不管去哪，都能看顧彼此背後的，這樣就夠了。


End file.
